There currently exist laser shows and music shows which combine lights and lasers synchronized to music to enhance the experience of the audience. Besides an auditory experience, they add a visual aspect that thrills the audience. In a music show or the opening and closing ceremonies of the Olympics for example. In a live music show we have lights and lasers linked to the overall music and/or the beat or drums but none that links the audience to any particular instrument player as they play each individual note or beat. Similarly when a musician is practicing alone and would like an enhanced visual effect to every note that is played, there currently exists no such solution. There currently exists a need for a device that enhances the experience of both a single live instrument player alone and together with an audience